


Meeting WD Gaster

by wackledoodle



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Good W. D. Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, POV Female Character, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scientist W. D. Gaster, The Core (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackledoodle/pseuds/wackledoodle
Summary: Reader meets WD Gaster. Takes place before the monsters are freed from Underground. Enjoy.





	1. Dreams

       Where was she?

       She didn't feel trapped yet some force was pulling her down, the rushing force of a tide ready to sweep and drown anything in sight...

       Her eyes were closed as panic wrapped around her SOUL, was she drowning?! She didn't want to die just yet! No...she wasn't drowning or dying she realized...

       Opening one eyelid she realized she was....floating...into a endless void...Oddly she felt calmed immediately. Were voids suppose to do that? Wasn't a void suppose to be a big old mass of nothing and scare the crap out of people? Isn't a void where stuff goes to never come back again? All these questions swarmed around her head and she didn't notice something- ahem 'someone' watching her. She didn't notice him inching forward until he was behind her, stealthy as a cat in the night.

       'Strange....where did this heat come from?' The sudden warmth behind her wasn't uncomfortable but it was rather unsettling. She turned around to see the source and nearly had a stroke. He was tall....was it even a he? And it didn't look stable at all for it had a crack going down into a eye socket? And one down its mouth...It oozed out inky black goo which went floated up and down in any direction and disappearing as if was never there.

       She was so shocked that she could only say one word.

      "Amazing..."

      He paused and look shocked for a moment and his mouth moved but all she headed was gargling. 

 

 

 

 

       And then she woke up. She jumped out of her sleep frightened and gasping for air before letting her head fall back on the pillow.

       It was a dream....right?


	2. Signs

       She was never one to believe in paranormal activities but lately...things have been weird. Like how she opened the fridge and left the orange juice on the counter but when she came back it was right back in the fridge. She knew damn well she wasn't seeing things heck she wore glasses. But then again her bangs were always covering her face...but that's not the point! Oh! And that time the TV acted up, it was making those scratchy noises you only hear in horror movie. 'It wasn't even windy...' She thought to herself. 

       She was going over all of the recent incidents until her thoughts drifted back to that dream she had a few weeks ago. She shook her head convincing herself it was just a dream. Yup. Just a dream. That's what she thought for now.

       Right now she was studying for her upcoming exams in college, it's her third year at Lazueli University (A/N: Made that up. Lol.) and so far she was doing ok in most classes. Except physics, ugh how she hated physics! It was just so....Rhafsjkbdjmdrkxbdjskks! (A/N: Windows has shut down. :³ ). She sighed sadly at the thought of failing one class, that would literally make her curl into a ball and never return outside. 

       "I need some hot chocolate..." Mumbling softly she ran a corse hand through her disastrous curls before getting up to trudge down the halls and into the kitchen. She got some milk from the fridge and turned around to turn the stove on only to be met with a inky black figure in front of her. She blinked and...the figure was gone. 'I must not be getting enough sleep' her eyes were wide behind her lens and curls as she poured the right amount of milk into the small kettle she owned and placed it on the stove. She was about to take down a mug and the shredded pack of cocoa bits she kept up from the cupboard only to find the cup and shredded cocoa bits on the counter already. A uneasy feeling settled down in the pit of her stomach as she poured the cocoa in the mug.

       She knew downright that she didn't take the mug or cocoa down yet...so who or what put it there? She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the kettle whistling and the milk trying to escape. Not until the pot moved off the stove by itself and poured the milk into the mug not even spilling one single drop. She took a couple steps back but didn't get far as something was behind her. Slowly she turned around and nearly lost it. Right in front of her was the monster from her dream. It opened its mouth and although the noise was the same strange cloudy symbols danced in the air. And you know what they spelled?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☟ ◆  ❍  ✌  ■ 

H- u- m - A-  n .     .    .


	3. My Friend...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Getting lazy with story but don't wanna leave a cliffhanger so I'm gonna finish this quickly. Sorry for it not being more exciting.)

       Time seemed to stop right in front of her as she stared up at Gaster in fear. Her mount was agape and her hand shook in fear making her drop the mug. She waited for the sound of the mug crashing on the floor but it never came. She looked down to see the mug floating up in the air with a purple aura surrounding it and then looked up at Gaster.

       ". . .Did you d-do t-that?" She stuttered out clearly frightened. It felt like minutes before he nodded slowly and pushed the cup forward with his magic. Nervously she took the cup and thanked him silently. Silence filled the air and she shifted from foot to foot nervously before fake coughing. "W-would you like some?"

       What was she doing? A monster had invaded her home and now she was offering it a drink! The inky figure cocked its head to the side out of curiosity amusement she did not know. She let's out a heavy sigh still weary about the monster. . .or contraption that stood by her side as she took down another mug decorated with the galaxy and placed the cocoa bits in. Gaster watched silently as the small human attempted the task at hand. He raised a 'hand' and the milk floated and poured itself into the kettle. She bristled slightly.

      "T-Thanks..."

                     ~3~3~3~3~

 

       They sat across the table from each other. She sipped her chocolate quietly meanwhile Gaster stared down at his mug, the crack in his skull more visible to her. 

       ". . .are you not going to drink it?" She whispers. He looked up at her with those deformed eye sockets of his and she stiffened up a bit before relaxing a bit. He didn't want to in case it would upset her she realized, heh the perks of studying to become a therapist is that your good at reading emotions. But. . .why? Why wouldn't he drink it?

       "You. . .you don't need my permission to drink it. . ." she assures him it is ok and he seemed a bit surprised before he placed the two 'hands' of his on the mug, bringing it to his 'lips' as he drank the beverage. She managed up a wavering smile when he started to drink some more. He placed the mug down and did some signs with his hands. 

"T-h-a-n-k    y-o-u. . ."

      And that's how your friendship with Gaster began. It took a year for you to trust him, and two more for you to meet his children and the gang whom you now hang out with. And. . . one more year before he asked you to wed.


	4. Bonus :³

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Come on Gaster! Ask her for her hand!)

★ He tapped you gently, his form more stable thanks to Alphys. You looked up from your book. "Mn?" She noticed the hue on his face before he handed her a note and box, walking away. You read the paper although it was in Wingdings.

     We've known each other for a while human. . . according to your tradition if you deeply care for another. . .you must make a commitment to them. What I am asking is will you marry me?

       She opens the box to see a ring with a purple gem in the middle. She smiles before yelling "Yes!"

 

 

 

 

And when he heard that he sighed in relief.

 

                    ~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope ya enjoyed ^^)


End file.
